Akane Himeko
Akane Himeko is one of the main characters and students from Starlight Academy. She is mature and have the mysterious princess personality, her choice in her cards reflects this. She is one of the main characters from Pulse Star Aikatsu. Akane is a high-class girl who decided to be an idol to be able to wear most incredible clothes of the world. She has a mature personality but sometimes can be pampered like a princess and still comes to be also very mysterious. Loves to have tea and dresses full of ruffles. She always carries an umbrella with her. In the second season she becomes the muse of Universe Star and a famous model. Appareance Coming Soon.. Personality She has a mature personality but sometimes can be pampered like a princess and still comes to be also very mysterious. She says she wants to be a lady and star on stage. Afraid of lizards and does not support that can not wear what she really wants. Plot Coming Soon... Idol Akane uses the brands Loli Gothic and Universe Star. Her favorite brand is Universe Star because she thinks that can bring her true potential in the stage and because their are beautiful. Her idol aura is composed by jewels. She don't have a specific catchphrase but she says a lot "You really want to upset me?". Clothes Starlight Academy *Emerald Stage Coord *Alive Nebula Coord *Alive Nova Mirage Coord Loli Gothic *Mono Black Coord *Stripped Gothic Coord * Unknowns Coords *Glass Purple Coord- Designed By Aiya *Night Emerald Coord - Premium Dress Futuring Girl *Prism Cyber Coord *Neo Lucky Coord *Clear Glass Coord *Robot Emerald Coord - Designed by Aiya *Neo Coord - Designed By Aiya Angely Sugar *Valentine Style Coord *Ice Blue Frill Coord *Fine Blue Coord *Yellow Arglyle Coord *Sweets House Coord *Unknown Coords Spicy Ageha *Jewelry Emerald Coord *Ageha Logo Coord *Glitter Rose Coord Happy Rainbow *Happy Funky Coord Magical Toy *Circus Green Coord *Aqua Eye Coord Aurora Fantasy *Pride Wish Coord - Designed by Aiya Universe Star *Spain Travel Coord *Black Cat Coord *Little Cosmos Emerald Coord *Victorian Heart Coord - Premium Rare Dress *Flamme de l'amour coord - Legendary Premium Rare Dress *Vivid Fur Coord *Palace Pale Red Coord Relationships *Aiya Atsuko Songs Coming Soon... Special Appeal Solo *Mysterious Flash *Sexy Flash *Clock Circus ~Premium Clock Circus *Emerald Beauty ~Premium Emerald Beauty *Shining Red Palace Duo *Step Rocket *Scary Duet *Lady in the mirror *Good Coord Special Appeal Group *Melody Musical *Cosmos Aurora *White Cream Chocolate *Bubbles Kiss *Universe Tri Star *Flowers and Kisses Etymology Akane means Dark Red Himeko means''' Princess Child''' Akane + Himeko = Dark red princess child Memorable Quotes Trivia *Date of Birthday: 11 october *Sign: Libra *Favourite Food: Macaroon *Dislike Food: Carrots *Special Skill: Sing *She two favorite brands are Loli Gothic and Universe Star. *When she is angry can be scary. *She likes fluffy and victorian dresses, tea parties and Aiya designs. *Her Pride Wish Coord, Pride Wish is the name of the first pretty cure fan series of NattySakura, Pride Wish Pretty Cure. *Her favourites songs are Glass Doll and Mirror Candle. Gallery Coming Soon... Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Pulse Star Aikstau